


Yin & Yang

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl is a beast, F/M, Just for fun:), Merle is shy and sweet, One night stand that may be more than it seems, One twin is like Daryl and the other is like Merle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Twin sisters and the Dixon Brothers, ge, shameless smut....as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle and Daryl meet twins Tabby and Annie at the bar and everyone decides to run on instinct for the night. This is a nice simple smutty and fun story:) Hope you enjoy! XOXO





	Yin & Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_ **Yin & Yang** _

  
  


Tabby didn't really want to be out but there she was.

She sighed and went along with the plans because she knew how much Annie cared for her. Her twin could sense all of her emotions so well; when one of them was hurting over a man, it was a shared pain. They looked alike, but they couldn't be more different in personality. Annie was wild and hilarious while she was introspective and more of a deep thinker. On this evening Annie had her mind made up that they'd both go wild for a change. Tabby knew she would feel better in the morning, but it was hard to imagine right in that moment.

They both wore black dresses, and as usual, it wasn't planned, it was not the first time they accidentally dressed alike, and it wouldn't be the last. At least Tabby had her long red hair up, and Annie's was down, they had to look a little different at least. Going out looking like they were having a twin picture taken was not amusing at their age, but it was what it was.

The bartender asked what they'd like, and Annie didn't hesitate to order a line of shots.

"I'm gonna be so hungover tomorrow," Tabby shrugged.

"Hey, no more pouting. Gary is not worth all this misery, and you know it."

"Where are all the decent men? We're 26, and I'm starting to think they're all idiots."

"Drink," Annie pushed.

Tabby downed her first shot and winced as it trickled down her throat.

The bar was crowded, and a band was playing The Black Keys as loud as they could.

"We need to get you tipsy and then get you under some gorgeous man. You'll be fine!" Annie joked, and Tabby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Casual sex is the cure for a broken heart?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course! You sleep with some regrettable schmo and before you know it you've forgotten the first shithead!"

They both cackled like witches and continued to pour liquor on top of Tabby's pain.

Tabby looked over to the door as she downed a shot of wild turkey and was instantly struck by a handsome stranger.

Tabby grinned and nudged Annie's arm.

"I want that..."

Annie turned and chuckled to herself; she knew Tabby was gonna be just fine.

"Very nice selection, Ma'am, and what size would you like me to grab for you?" Annie joked.

"Big!" Tabby winked.

"Nice! An uncharacteristic naughty comment from my little sister!" Annie laughed. "Seriously, go talk to him."

"Pfft! Gimme a break. He's one for the spank bank and also, you're only 21 minutes older than me."

"Go," Annie demanded.

Tabby got up and casually walked over to the other end of the bar where the man was ordering a beer and asked him for a light.

He reached into his back pocket and held the lighter for her to light her cigarette without a word before lighting his own.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Yep...you here alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm here with my sister," she answered, pointing over to Annie who was trying to act nonchalant.

"Damn! You twins?" he asked.

"Yep," Tabby laughed.

"I'm Daryl," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Tabby; and my sister is Annie."

"Tabby and Annie?" he grinned. "I'm waiting for my brother."

"Did you want to find a table?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking her up and down.

His thoughts were not hard to interpret by the look on his face.

They walked back to Annie and found a table in the back of the bar.

  
  


"Hey, the name's Daryl," he said, leaning in to hug Annie quickly.

"I'm Annie."

They ordered some more drinks and began to chat, and then Daryl's brother arrived.

"Yo, little brother! I was tryin' to call ya!" It was then that Daryl's brother realized the women at the table were twins. "Am I seein' double?"

"Nope, they're twins. What's the problem anyway? Why were you trying to get a hold of me?" Daryl asked, moving over for him to join them.

"I was gonna tell you to take a cab cause I'm gettin' stupid tonight," he laughed. "We got that big contract."

"You're kidding?" Daryl grinned.

"Nope! We're all set now; I just got off a conference call with the guys at Custom Creations. Drinks are on me, ladies!" Merle smirked.

Daryl leaned in to explain the celebration. Apparently, the brothers were in the motorcycle restoration business and had just won a contract with a national chain to work exclusively on their custom bikes.

"You guys are here to celebrate, and we were here to drink her blues away," Annie laughed.

"What happened?" Daryl asked Tabby.

"Just men trouble, it's nothing. Congratulations on your work success!" she smiled.

"We'll have to try and help you forget your troubles," Daryl winked.

Soon they were all getting tipsy, and Annie set her sights on Merle like he was edible. She didn't see a ring on his finger, and when he slid over next to her in the booth, she couldn't help feeling heated.

Tabby was cozying up to Daryl, and it looked like she wasn't even thinking of Gary anymore.

"You wanna get some fresh air?" Merle asked Annie, and she followed him into the alley out back.

In the glow of the streetlight, she could see the muscles of his chest and arms through his shirt, and she decided then and there that she had to have him.

"You think your sister is feelin' better?" he asked as he lit up a smoke.

"She seems to be; I think she's interested in your brother."

"They all are," Merle chuckled shyly.

"Sorry?"

"All the ladies want Daryl, but he doesn't date much," Merle explained. “We've both been so busy with work this last year.”

"Surely some of the ladies want you," she grinned.

"No, not me," he laughed, leaning against the brick building. "Daryl is so cool with women; he always says the right thing."

“I have a hard time believing that you don't get chased too,” she smiled.

“Believe it,” he shrugged.

Something about his quiet way made her even more interested; it wouldn't be the first time she was the louder one. Annie couldn't quite figure out how forward to be with him, but since he was talking himself down so much, she knew she had to say something.

"If it means anything to you, I'm more interested in you than Daryl."

"Uh huh," he chuckled. "Wait...seriously?"

"I mean it," she insisted.

Annie took a slow drag from his cigarette and then crushed it under her high heel as she approached him.

He was considerably taller than her, but she still lay her hands on his chest and pushed him to the brick wall.

“In fact, I may just be the kind of interested that requires some privacy.”

“Jesus!” he grinned as his face turned red.

Just one long look in his eyes and she knew he was the one she wanted.

/

"Where did they wander off to?" Daryl asked.

"Out for some fresh air, I think he said," Tabby yelled over the music which had gotten louder.

"You feel better?" he asked leaning in to hear her response.

"I feel great now, I'm caught up in your celebration," she smiled.

“I'm getting a little caught up in you,” he grinned, and she felt her face grow warm.

“Me too,” she answered softly.

There was something so blatant about his words and yet he didn't just come across as a player to her, she'd met many of those.

The way his dirty blonde hair hung in his eyes just a little was making her crazy, and she couldn't help thinking of touching him.

"Did you wanna come back to my place?" he asked. "Is that too forward?"

"No. I'd love to."

Tabby didn't go home with strange men from the bar, but she couldn't say no to him, he was too beautiful.

Daryl said he was going to pay the tab and then he'd go find his brother and Annie.

/

Annie kissed Merle slow and soft, but it did not stay that way.

Merle was pressed to the brick wall, and she groped him mercilessly, driving him out of his mind. The scent of her skin and the taste of her sweet tongue in his mouth had him dizzy and grabbing her back sloppily.

Annie turned so that she was the one against the wall and raised her leg up around his hip, pulling him against her body by the waist.

Her dress was riding up on her thighs, and he ran his hand up to cup her ass with his huge greedy hand. He'd never done anything like this in an alley, but she was so hot, and she moved like lightning.

"Damn....Merle, we need to be alone somewhere...I need you."

"Merle?" Daryl asked suddenly as he poked his head out the back door.

"Jesus!" Annie squealed as she pulled her dress down her body to cover her panties and let go of Merle.

Daryl laughed and asked if they wanted to go back to his place for the night.

"Sure," Merle sighed. "Lots of space to be alone there."

Soon they were all climbing into a cab and heading off to Daryl's place. Tabby chatted with Annie quietly that this was probably the craziest thing they'd done in years.

"Were you and Merle just..."

"Oh yeah," Annie grinned.

The men didn't seem to pay any attention to their whispering and were yapping amongst themselves about work related issues.

"Are we nuts to go home with these guys?" Tabby asked.

"No, just be safe and have a good time with Daryl," Annie insisted. "I'm jumping Merle come hell or high water."

"You're so bad," Tabby teased rolling her eyes.

"Nope, just honest. You know you're gonna be in bed with him within the hour."

"Shut up!"

Soon they were pulling into a neighborhood that was well above the one the twins lived in. It was a gated community with luxurious homes and manicured lawns, and Tabby wondered how well off they were; she'd never been in a home like any of these.

Daryl paid the driver, and they all entered the gate at the end of the driveway.

"I need a soak," Daryl moaned, stretching his arms over his head as he walked. "You girls wanna sit in the hot tub for a bit?" he asked.

"OK?"

Neither woman had any idea what was happening as they stepped through the front door of what could only be described as a mansion.

Daryl turned on the entryway lights and led them to the second-floor deck where he turned on the hot tub and kicked off his shoes.

Merle pulled his shirt over his head, and Annie gawked unapologetically at his strong body.

"You wanna come in?” he asked. “I won't look if you want to take off your dress.”

Annie couldn't get her head around how sweet and innocent he sounded; she found herself very attracted to it though.

“I think I'm OK,” Annie grinned, pulling her dress up over her head and laying it over a patio chair.

Merle's eyes washed over her skin, and she winked at him and nodded toward the water.

“Come on.”

  
  


Tabby was pulled into Daryl's arms on the balcony, and he ran his hands up and down her arms slowly.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine...I needed to get out and be a little crazy tonight," she sighed.

"Can I help you forget?" he asked.

"I think I already have."

"Then maybe we could just have some fun."

"Sounds good to me."

Tabby caught a glimpse of Annie who was stepping into the water in her bra and panties and shook her head, that was her Annie.

Annie wasn't pulling any punches so Tabby decided to let go of her inhibitions as well.

Daryl unbuttoned his shirt and then dropped his pants to step into the water in just his boxer briefs.

From what she could see, Daryl was packing some serious heat, and she wanted him desperately. The scales began to tip, and her need for his body started to override her nervous and more reserved side.

"You comin'?" he grinned, and Tabby licked her lips slowly as she tossed it around for a beat.

His eyes were impossible to resist, so she slid the zipper down her right side and let her strapless dress fall down to the wood deck.

She and Annie had never done the whole twin sexual party thing, and it was a little odd to see her sister tangled up with Merle.

Apparently, Annie was very into this man and Tabby decided to roll with it cause she was very into Daryl too.

The hot tub was more than big enough to enjoy some space separate from the other couple, and they were all more than a little tipsy anyway.

Tabby stepped into the water and was immediately pulled closer to Daryl who was tossing his boxer briefs over the side of the tub.

She was still in her bra and panties, but she could feel the blood flowing to her pelvis and knew she'd soon be naked.

Her arms wrapped around Daryl's neck as he sat down on the ledge under the water and he eased her onto his lap.

"I don't do this all the time just so ya know," he said, and she insisted that she didn't either.

Next thing, they were kissing, and his hands were sliding into the back of her panties as he urged her further onto his lap.

She could feel his hard cock rubbing against the crotch of her panties, and a whiny moan escaped her quivering lips.

Tabby heard her sister giggle, and she was tempted to splash water in her face.

"Like that?" he growled, and she licked hungrily at his neck and earlobe in response, grinding herself against him.

Tabby had never straddled a man's lap and been so high on lust before. She slithered her hand down between their bodies and found his hard dick was bigger than she even expected. Daryl kissed her hard and dirty as he moaned into her mouth. Tabby couldn't take how hot he was and vowed to let the night be what it was, madness...beautiful madness.

/

Annie was already removing her bra on the other side of the hot tub and pulling Merle's mouth to her breasts.

"You move so fast," he hissed.

"Problem?"

"Hell no! This feels like my damn birthday!" he grinned.

"You're gonna get some serious birthday bumps whether it's your birthday or not," she teased.

Merle sucked her wet nipple into his mouth and gripped her open thighs wrapped around his hips.

Trying to keep up with her when it normally took him several dates to get to this point was a challenge, but he wasn't complaining.

The lights on the deck were colored patio lanterns that illuminated the sinful scene, and Merle felt a little lost in her.

"Am I taking you right here?" Annie purred. "Or is there a bed where I can lay you out properly?"

This woman was like the female version of Daryl, and he liked being the object of her interest even if she scared him a little.

"Holy hell, honey! You runnin' this show?" Merle exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. Are you in?"

/

Tabby had never heard her sister talk this way and when she turned her head, she saw Annie stepping out of the water in only her panties. The whole thing was surreal and catching a glimpse of Merle naked was startling too.

Both Dixons were well endowed in the cock department, and she grinned as she turned her attention back to Daryl.

"Get those panties off," Daryl demanded when they were finally alone, and she couldn't help but do everything he asked.

She stripped off her bra and then slipped her panties off under the water to his approval.

"Just sit on the edge there for a minute. I can make you forget every asshole you ever met," he winked, and she looked around to be sure Merle and Annie were out of sight.

Tabby stood up slowly then sat down on the edge of the hot tub and Daryl knelt on the seat between her knees. This was going to be a memory she'd recall every time she touched herself for years to come.

Daryl licked up her wet thigh from her inner knee to her throbbing pussy, and she whined at the sight of his beautiful face so close to her core.

"This is insane," she groaned when he lay the first of many hot kisses on her lips.

"You want it though, right?" he checked.

"Oh yeah....don't you dare stop."

Soon he was sucking softly and nudging her legs even wider as he really settled into his rhythm.

Tabby clung to the edge with her hands and panted into the night air. His tongue didn't miss an inch of sensitive flesh with just the right pressure.

His hands moved up between her legs then and cupped her breasts, and she shivered as a breeze blew across her damp skin.

Daryl drifted his open palms across her nipples and never ceased teasing her clit with the flat of his tongue.

"I need to cum," she gasped, and he paid her no mind, he just kept going.

Tabby didn't recognize the wanton woman she was morphing into, she was no prude, but this was beyond her typical behavior.

Daryl pulled back one hand from her breasts and teased her entrance with evil pressure, still sucking her lips and clit softly.

"Please...." she whined, sensing that he wanted her to beg for it.

Soon his fingers were sliding into her, and she leaned back on the edge, spreading her legs even wider.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out feeling her body teetering on the edge. "Don't stop...please!"

When it fell down around her, it was like nothing else, and she found herself repeatedly whining out his name and pulling him closer by a handful of his hair.

/

Merle walked Annie to a spare room where she pushed him down on the mattress, and he looked up at her wide-eyed and a little intimidated.

"Damn, girl!" he began as she slithered on top of him.

"You're so hot, Merle...I gotta have you inside me," she growled.

"I ain't never had a woman like you."

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"You're so aggressive!"

"Are you scared?" she grinned.

"I'm not gonna lie...I am a little."

"Don't be...I'm gonna take good care of you."

Merle watched as she knelt down on the bed next to him and bent down over his body to suck him off.

"Oh Christ!" he moaned.

She turned her body so that her ass was in view and he grabbed at her wet panties with his needy hands while she teased his cock with her tongue.

Merle found that he liked not making all the first moves, he wasn't great at that anyway. This was all new to him, no woman had ever been so forceful, and he loved it.

Her mouth moved without a hint of hesitation, and she worked him over like she was made just for his desire.

He didn't want to cum so fast, but every single thing she did was right.

Merle ran his hand over her ass and pulled her lower body to his face.

"Come closer, honey," he urged, and she happily slid off her panties and raised her leg over his face.

  
  


Annie wasn't one to play around, so she lowered herself eagerly down to his mouth.

Merle took her hard by the hips and used every skill from his playbook to please her.

He had to pause to ask her to lay off his dick though.

"I'd really love to sleep with you so you better cool that, honey," he chuckled.

With that, she turned herself around and rode his face with her hands gripping the headboard.

"That's right, Merle...you eat that pussy good!" she growled.

His hands grasped her open thighs, and he drank all of her sweet wetness, teasing his tongue from side to side and back to front.

Annie was right there, and she leaned her arms on the headboard as the floodgates opened.

"God damn it! Oh my God! Oh, fuck yes!"

Merle didn't know which way was up when she jumped him and demanded a condom with fire in her eyes.

"I...uh...shit! Just a second," he stuttered and got up to check the en suite bathroom praying that Daryl had some in the medicine cabinet; thankfully, he did.

"Yes!" Merle exclaimed tearing into it and then getting thrown down on the bed again.

"I'm gonna ride you hard, that OK?"

"You don't pull any punches, do you?"

  
"Sorry, I guess I am a little too much," she shrugged.

'No, honey! I ain't saying that. I just never had a woman want me like this."

"You're gorgeous, Merle," she smiled, slithering onto his lap and kissing him softly. "I want you like this."

"Your eyes OK?" he chuckled.

"2o/20 vision. Now hold onto something."

/

Tabby sank down into the water with her body still contracting from his insane oral treatment.

"Did you still want to?" he asked.

"Definitely...where?"

"You wanna come to my room; I have condoms in there."

"Sure."

Daryl handed her a towel and walked her up one more flight of stairs to his bedroom where he lit the gas fireplace and pulled her into his huge bed.

She wanted to make him feel good too so she kissed her way down his chest to his perfect manhood.

"That's nice," he sighed and then ran his hand over her shoulder.

Daryl liked her even if she was just looking for a way to forget, maybe she'd want to see him again anyway.

What he really wanted was to have her underneath him, so he cut her reciprocation short.

"I want you, Tabby...you ready?"

She smiled at him and lay back on the bed as he dug in the bedside table for a condom.

Daryl could feel her shivering from the dampness of the hot tub, so he pulled the quilt over his back and then eased himself between her thighs.

"You good with this?" he double-checked.

"Yes...I want you."

She saw stars, silly as it seemed, sex with him felt like nothing else she'd ever experienced. The way he filled her and the pressure of him against her inner walls was intoxicating.

He pulled her legs up onto his lower back and fucked her in a steady but slow rhythm.

"You feel so good in me....it's so good," she whimpered, and he kissed her forehead softly.

Daryl lowered his attention to kiss her breasts as he continued and she could feel him getting close.

"I wanna see you again," he said, still inside her and she couldn't help but grin.

"Me too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she giggled at the mid-coitus negotiation.

He seemed to find renewed enthusiasm then and rolled her onto her side to fuck her a little harder.

The new position felt just as good, and she moaned in rhythm with his thrusting, he took her body over so easily.

“There's so many things I wanna do with you but right now I just want it slow and smooth, that OK?” he asked.

“That's exactly what I need right now,” Tabby sighed with her eyes closed. She just took in the sensation of his perfect dick filling her, momentarily leaving her deprived, then filling her again.

Daryl held her ass and lifted her hips just and inch or so as he drilled into her with intention and skill.

“You feel that, Sweetheart?” he growled.

“Oh yeah....I feel it everywhere,” she moaned under him.

/

Merle clung to the rails of the headboard as instructed and looked up at the woman with red hair who had possession of his body. Nobody had ever fucked him anything like the way she did; it was like a whole new experience entirely.

She never seemed to get tired as she lay her hands on his chest and slammed her pussy down on him over and over.

"You're a whole other animal, aren't ya?" he panted.

Annie just giggled and never broke rhythm.

"You gonna cum for me?" she asked.

"I've been trying not to cum...am I allowed to?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Let's try something else here," she winked and then she turned to face his feet.

Merle couldn't wrap his head around this girl, she was all over the place and working him over so good, but he didn't feel like he was her type at all. Merle was normally pretty vanilla in bed, and she was all spice.

She slid his dick inside her and continued to fuck him in reverse cowgirl position as he reached for her ass with both hands.

"Damn! I'm fuckin' done, honey. I can't take it!" he groaned as he grabbed her by the waist and let it all go.

"That's a good boy!" she purred, and he could only collapse back on the bed in exhaustion.

/

"You're incredible," Daryl whispered as he pulled her into his arms after turning off the lamp.

"So are you, Daryl...I had a really good time tonight,” she smiled, holding his arm around herself. “This is awkward, hey?"

"It is. I'm really not this kind of person, but there was just something about you tonight that I needed to get closer to.”

"You really want to keep seeing each other?" she checked.

"I really do, this was the best night I've had in years."

"My sister is OK with Merle, right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he's a softy. From what I saw of your sister, he might be the one in a little danger.

Tabby couldn't help agreeing but still said she wouldn't feel right falling asleep without checking on her.

"Grab my housecoat there," he yawned, getting up with her to go and find the missing couple.

"They're probably in the spare bedroom on the second floor," Daryl suggested.

Tabby could see dim light through an open door and peeked in only to find them curled up in each other's arms passed out cold.

"They look ok to me," Daryl laughed.

/

Tabby felt wrecked, but not a single cell in her body cared about Gary anymore. Maybe it was careless and reckless, but it had felt so good. She and Daryl were going to try out seeing each other, so maybe it could work.

They climbed back into Daryl's bed and held each other close as the clock struck 2 am.

Tabby didn't know what the morning would bring, but in that moment she felt pleased, warm and safe.

/

In the morning Merle rolled over to find that the lunatic he'd slept with was still in his arms and holding him tight; he couldn't help but smile. He'd never met anyone quite like her, and even though she was a little unhinged, he knew he'd be asking to see her again. Merle sensed there was so much more to her than the way she tossed him around the room and he wanted to know all about her.

She opened her eyes when he kissed her forehead and looked completely lost for a second.

"Hey," he said softly. "Remember me?"  
She moaned and snuggled her face into his chest, and he knew he was into her in a way that required more time.

"I remember you alright," she answered finally.

"Annie?" he began.

"Yeah?" she yawned, stretching and pulling the blanket up over her shoulder.

"I like you."

"I like you too," she agreed.

"Can I take you out sometime?" he asked. "If this was just sex, then I understand, but I'd love to see you again if I can."

Annie got up on her elbow and looked down at his face; she loved how upfront he was being.

"I didn't scare you too much?" she grinned.

"No, you definitely scared me, but not just in bed. I'm kinda scared by how much I like you too."

"I'd love to go out with you, Merle."

He pulled her back into his arms and asked if she wanted to sleep in some more and then go to Denny's for breakfast.

"This could be a match made in heaven," she grinned, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep.

/

Daryl and Tabby spent the morning on the deck, watching the sun come up with fresh coffee. They both knew their siblings would be crashed until noon, so they enjoyed the time to themselves.

They played a game of 20 questions to catch up on the person who had them so interested and found that the similarities in their likes and dislikes were uncanny.

"So you and Merle are pretty successful I take it," she said, finally addressing the elephant of a house.

"Yep...we have a chain of shops all over the state, but it's not something we like to throw in people's faces. It took years of hard work to get to this level."

"It's impressive. Me and Annie work together too, we're real estate agents."

"Why do I feel like this is gonna work out just fine with us...it's not supposed to, is it?"

"How do you mean?"

"If you take a woman home from the bar, you're supposed to wake up and wonder what the hell you were thinking. I'm sitting here thinking about marrying you," he laughed.

Tabby blushed and agreed that she was feeling good about everything too.

"I guess it's not always a bad thing to let your hair down and throw caution to the wind. I bet Annie is very proud of me."

"She's a firecracker, huh?"

"She sure is, but she's the yin to my yang."

"Sounds like Merle and me too."

Tabby leaned back against him and sighed at the beautiful sight before her. The sun came up slow, and she decided to let the rest of the day happen in its own time, not everything had to be planned.

Maybe Annie was more like Daryl, and she was more like Merle, but opposites attracted for a reason.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


 


End file.
